Once Upon A Time version Facebook
by JustMechante
Summary: Et si les personnages de Once Upon A Time était sur Facebook. Qu'est-ce que serait leurs quotidiens? Avec du SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time Version Facebook**

Emma Swan est amie avec Regina Mills, Cora Mills et Zelena Mills.

Snow: Sérieusement Emma?

Emma: Ba quoi? Elles font parties de la famille que tu le veuille ou non.

Snow: D'accord pour Regina, mais pourquoi être amie avec sa mère et sa sœur?

Emma: Ba elles font parties de la famille vu que tu acceptes Regina.

Snow: Comment ça?

Charmant: Ce que ta fille essaye de dire, c'est que tu acceptes Regina. Mais pas sa mère, ni sa sœur.

Snow: Mais même Regina n'est pas amie avec elle.

Emma: Comment ça?

Cora: Voyez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, ma fille ne veut pas accepter notre invitation, ni à moi, ni à sa sœur!

Emma: Ces pas normale vous avez changé ont vous à laisser une seconde chance comme pour elle.

Zelena: Vous ne voudriez pas aller lui dire.

Snow: Elle doit avoir ses raisons de ne pas vous avoir accepter!

Emma: Ouais mais comme même, c'est sa mère et sa sœur.

Regina: J'ai mes raisons Miss Swan, et puis vous ne devriez pas travailler vous?!

Emma: Euh…Ba… Si j'y vais.

* * *

 _Cora Mills a publié une photo avec ._

Regina: Qu'est-ce que vous préparez tous les deux?

Cora: Ba rien! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Belle: Car c'est assez louche de vous voir tous les deux!

Zelena: Elle est jalouse la bibliothéquaire!

Belle: Je ne suis pas jalouse, comme vous le dites si bien, j'ai été amoureuse de lui, mais maintenant je ne l'aime plus.

Regina: Donc vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous étes ensemble maintenant?

Mr. Gold: Il ne se passe rien très cher. Et Zelena avec Belle c'est fini donc tu peux la laisser tranquille, nous sommes juste ami maintenant.

Emma: Si je vous dis que je ne vous crois pas. Vous me croyiez?

Regina: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Miss Swan.

Emma: Vous savez que j'ai un prénom comme même!?

Regina: Je le sais Miss Swan. Sinon qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux?

Cora: Rien .

Regina: Mère!

Cora: Ont peux pas te le dire c'est une surprise pour toi!

Regina: …

Emma: Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Regina: Zelena sait tu quelque chose à ce sujet?

Zelena: Non désoler sis'.

Emma: Alors pourquoi mettre un bonhomme qui souris?

Zelena: Je n'en sais rien!

Emma: D'accord!

Regina: Miss Swan, vous êtes censé travailler et me rapporter les dossiers avant de finir votre service!

Emma: Mais j'ai fini.

Regina: Swan, au travail!

Emma: Vous ne voulez pas plutôt aller manger un morceau?

Regina: Est-ce une invitation Miss Swan?

Emma: Euh… Ba…Ouais pourquoi pas, ce serait un repas entre amie!

Regina: Alors pourquoi pas!

* * *

Emma est joyeuse.

Neal: Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi heureuse?

Zelena: C'est le repas avec ma sœur qui vous mets dans cet état.

Henry: Quoi Maman et 'Ma on manger ensemble!

Emma: Ba oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel?

Regina: Peut-être le fait que vous êtes toujours en vie!

Henry: Alors comment ça c'est passer?

Emma: Bien. Et pour répondre aux questions, alors Zelena avec ta sœur on s'entends bien pour le bien d'Henry. Et Neal c'est parce que je vais être grande sœur.

Snow: Emma on avait dit d'attendre avant de le dire.

Cora: Mais félicitation ma cher Snow!

Charmant: Sérieusement Cora.

Regina: C'est normal elle a récupéré son cœur, chercher pas plus loin.

Snow: Tu ne les as toujours pas acceptés pas vrai Regina.

Regina: Bien deviner Snow.

Emma: Pourquoi ne pas les accepter?

Regina: En réalité j'ai accepté Zelena!

Cora: Alors pourquoi ne veut tu pas m'accepter?

Regina: Il faut juste que je m'habitue! C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Mais sinon Félicitation Snow. Et Miss Swan au travail, car vous n'avez pas fini, votre boulot.

Emma: Comment vous le savez?

Regina: Swan, je vous connais par cœur maintenant.

Emma: Alors pourquoi ne serions nous pas quitte?

Regina: Comment ça?

Emma: Laisser moi en apprendre un peu plus sur vous!

Regina: Au travail Swan!

Emma: Vous n'avez pas dit non!

* * *

 _Message privé entre Neal et Emma:_

Neal: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et la reine?

Emma: Rien pourquoi?

Neal: Emma tu sais bien que je veux ton bonheur et que je sais qu'entre toi et moi sais fini, mais il y a un Capitaine qui te veux!

Emma: Je ne suis pas une chose!

Neal: Je sais! Donc maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et sa Majesté?

Emma: Pour être honnête j'en sais strictement rien, je suis perdu!

Neal: Je sais que tu feras le bon choix! Je te laisse je vais aller chercher Henry!

Emma: Ok! Salut!

* * *

 _Message privé entre Cora et Zelena:_

Cora: Dit moi ma fille, tu ne voudrais pas convaincre ta sœur de m'accepter?!

Zelena: Euh… Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir se serai plus simple non?

Cora: Mais elle ne veut pas me voir.

Zelena: Je suis avec elle je veux bien lui en parlé, mais je ne promets rien.

Cora: Merci ma fille.

Zelena: Elle dit qu'elle va y réfléchir!

Cora: Dit moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre ta sœur et la fille de Snow?

Zelena: J'en sais pas plus que vous mère.

Regina Mills est devenu amie avec Cora Mills.

Cora: Tu m'as enfin accepté ma fille. 3 3

Zelena: Enfin, on va vraiment formés une vrais famille! Youpi!

Emma: Je crois qu'on a perdu votre sœur et votre mère madame le maire.

Regina: Je vois ça Miss Swan.

Emma: Emma.

Regina: Pardon?

Emma: Je m'appelle Emma et pas Miss Swan ou Swan!

Regina: Je suis déjà au courant Swan.

Emma: Limite je préfère quand vous m'appeler Miss Swan.

* * *

 _{Quelques jours plus tard.}_

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Regina.

Henry: Joyeux Anniversaire Maman!

Cora: Joyeux Anniversaire ma chérie!

Zelena: Joyeux Anniversaire Sis'!

Snow: Joyeux Anniversaire Regina!

Charmant: Joyeux Anniversaire Madame le Maire!

Crochet: Joyeux Anniversaire Majesté!

Emma: Joyeux Aniversaire Miss Mills!

: Bonne Anniversaire Regina!

Belle: Bonne Anniversaire Madame le Maire!

Clochette: Bonne et Heureuse Anniversaire 'Gina!

Regina: Merci tous le monde. Clochette je tes déjà dis de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça!

Clochette: C'est ton anniversaire arrêt de ronchonner Gina.

Emm: Sérieusement! Pourquoi Clochette peu vous donner un surnom et pas nous?

Cora: Réctification, pourquoi VOUS ne pouvez pas l'appeler comme ça!

Regina: Mère! Je n'autorise personne à m'appeler comme ça pas même vous Miss Swan.

Cora: J'ai une surprise pour toi ma chérie! Rendez-vous à 14h50 devant la boutique de Gold tout le monde peut venir!

Regina: Je travail! Moi!

Emma: qu'est-ce que ça veut dire moi aussi je travail! Gina!

Regina: Je vais vous tuez Miss Swan!

Emma: Vous n'aurez pas le courge madame le maire.

Regina: On pari!

* * *

Snow: Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il sait passer avec Regina et Emma?

Cora: Ne t'en fais pas pour ta fille je pense qu'elle est toujours en vie!

Charmant: Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?

Cora: Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis la Reine De Cœur!

Zelena: Question bête, réponse bête!

Snow: J'ai essayé de l'appeler au moins 3 fois, mais elle ne répond pas! Je commence à m'inquiéter!

Emma: Je suis toujours en vie Maman!

Snow: Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle?

Emma: Euh… Ba… Regina est passer est depuis… Ba…

Charmant: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer encore?

Emma: Ba elle m'a coupé la parole, je peux plus parler!

Snow: Tu l'as cherché aussi Chérie!

Emma: Je sais! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler.

Regina est ''En Couple''.

Cora: Avec qui?

Zelena: Est tu ne me dis rien!

Snow: Avec qui?

Charmant: Depuis quand?

Emma: Comment il s'appelle?

Henry: Je le connais?

Clochette: Information à tous Regina n'est pas en couple, je suis avec elle, et elle n'est pas sur son téléphone, donc au lieu de vous emballer, je vous conseille de trouvé qui a piraté son compte!

Mr Gold: Je pense savoir qui c'est!

Emma: Ah Oui, Qui c'est?

: Crochet!

Neal: J'aurais dit pareil

* * *

Henry: Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé retrouver la personne qui a piraté le compte à Maman?

Emma: Hélas ce n'était pas lui!

Crochet: Ravi que tu l'admets enfin amour!

Emma: Arrêt de m'appeler comme ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimer pas!

Peter: Ces pas Crochet qui a piraté le compte à a Majesté!

: Oh non pas lui!

Peter: Car c'est moi!

Regina: Ravi de te revoir Peter!

Emma: J'ai raté un épisode là!

Cora: Non Miss Swan pas 1 épisode, mais 1 chapitre très cher!

Emma: Comment ça?

Cora: Ces pas à moi de vous en parlé Miss Swan!

Emma: Il n'y a que Regina qui a le droit de m'appeler Miss Swan. C'est déjà assez chiant.

* * *

 _Message privé de Emma à Regina:_

Emma: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec Peter Pan?

Regina: Se n'ai pas vos affaire Miss Swan!

Emma: Alors, si vous ne me le dites pas vous devez manger avec moi chez Granny!

Regina: Or de question!

Emma: Ce n'était pas une question!

Regina: Depuis quand dois-je recevoir des ordres, et en plus de ça venant de vous?

Emma: Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

Regina: Miss Swan!

Emma: …

Regina: Elle m'énerve cette Sauveuse!

* * *

Regina Mills aime les pommes rouges.

Cora Mills aime les pommes rouges.

Zelena Mills aime les pommes vertes.

Henry Mills aime les tartes aux pommes.

Emma: Sérieusement?!

Henry:Ba quoi?

Emma: Rien laisse tomber! Je vais me mettre au travail!

Regina : Bon choix Miss Swan.

Emma: Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!

Regina: Vous préférer que je vous appelle comment? Swan!?

Emma: Appeller moi juste Emma!

Regina: Je crois pas. Au travail shériff Swan!

Emma: C'est déjà mieux.

Regina: Au boulot.

* * *

{Quelque jours plus tard}

Henry a posté une photo avec Cora.

Emma: Quand est-ce que cette photo à été prise?

Henry: Le jour de l'anniversaire de Maman. Pourquoi?

Emma: Pour savoir!

Cora: Celà vous dérange t'il Miss Swan?

Emma: Non bien sur que non! Il n'y a que Regina qui m'appelle Miss Swan!

Cora: Pourquoi cela vous dérange t'il ?

Emma: De Vous oui! Déjà Regina c'est suffisant! J'ai pas envie que toutes les Mills si met!

Cora: Vous aimez ma fille n'est- pas?

Regina: Mère!

Snow: Ba, ta mère posse une bonne question!

Emma: Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Snow!

Charmant: Et vous Regina aimez vous Emma?

Regina: Je crois que je vais aller travaillé.

Zelena: Répond à la question au moins Sis'.

Emma: Je vais aller au travail moi! A plus!

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Cora:_

Henry: Nana! Est-ce que tu penses à se que je pense?

Cora: Essayé de mettre tes mères ensemble?

Henry: Exatement!

Cora: Comment on va faire?

Henry: Je vais crée un groupe privé ne t'en fais pas.

Cora: Ok!

Cora: Prévient Snow et Charmant! Je préviens ta Tante!

Henry: Reçu 5 sur 5 nana!

* * *

 _Message privé de Cora et Zelena:_

Cora: Zelena avec Henry on a eu une superbe idée!

Zelena: Laquel mère?

Cora: On va mettre ta soeur avec la sauveuse!

Zelena: Qui a eu l'idée?

Cora: Et ba moi et Henry.

Zelena: Comment vous contez faire ça?

Cora: Ne t'en fais pas Henry gère!

Zelena: Ok!

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Snow:_

Henry: Coucou grand mère, dit est-ce que tu penses à se que je pense en se qui conserne Emma et Regina?

Snow: Il faut les mettre ensemble!

Henry: Exatement! Je vais crée un groupe avec l'aide de nana, et je vous envoye une invitation pour rejoindre le groupe!

Snow: Ok! Je préviens ton grand père!

Henry: Il faut éviter dans parlé quand 'ma est prêt de vous!

Snow: Pas de problème Henry.

* * *

Henry et Cora Mills on crée le groupe SwanQueen.

Henry: Opération SwanQueen!

Charmant: Pourquoi opération SwanQueen?

Zelena: Swan c'est pour le nom de votre fille et Queen et pour le titre de ma soeur!

Snow: Bonne trouvaille Henry!

Henry: Merci grand mère!

Cora: Est sinon comment on va si prendre?

Henry: On va faire tout pour les metent ensemble!

Zelena: Henry, dois-je te rappeller que ta mère ne va pas vouloir faire quoi que se soit avec Miss Swan!

Henry: Je sais! C'est pour ça qu'au départ, quand elles se veront il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec eux!

Snow: Henry, juste une question?

Henry: Je t'écoute grand-mère!

Sow: Tes mères ne vont pas s'apercevoir qu'il y a un truc! Par raport à la page!

Henry: C'est pas grâve je ne les accepterais pas.

Charmant: On commence par quoi?

Henry: On va déjà réunir des gens pour nous aidez, et j'ai déjà des personnes en tête.

Cora: Tous le monde sauf Pan!

Henry: Pourquoi pas Pan?

Cora: Il a un passé avec Regina.

Zelena: Dans quels sens mère?

Cora: Ta sœur a été une enfant perdu, un certain temps!

Henry: Sérieusement?

Cora: Oui est ils sont toujours amis!

Zelena: Sinon, qui sont les personnes que tu as en tête?

Henry: Ravi que tu demande Zelena! Il y a déjà Granny, Ruby, Dorothée, Gold, Belle, Archie, Maléfique, Neal, Tink, et je pensais aussi a Chrochet et Robin mais vu que l'un est sur 'ma et l'autre sur maman, ça ne serais pas très pratique!

Snow: Je vais demandé à Granny et Ruby.

Charmant: Moi je veux bien aller demandé a Neal, Dorothée et Archie!

Cora: Je vais demandé à Gold et Belle!

Zelena: Je vais demandé à Tink.

Henry: Qui va demandé à Maléfique.

Zelena: Je vais le faire. Mais je te promet rien Henry.

Henry: Ok! Merci Tante Zelena.

Charmant: Je vais au travail!

Henry: Prochaine connexion se soir! Je vais en cours!

* * *

{Quelque heures plus tard}

Maléfique a posté une phote avec Regina Mills est Peter Pan.

Cora: Regina, pourquoi traîne tu encore avec ce gamins de malheur!

Peter: Ravis de te revoir aussi Cora!

Regina: Mère, Pan est mon ami!

Mr Gold: Regina, je crois que tu devrais écouté ta mère pour une fois.

Regina: Gold, vous n'êtes pas mon père donc aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Cora: En parlant de ton pére, Regina chérie j'ai quelque chose à te dire!

Regina: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Cora: Votre pére n'est pas réelement votre pére!

Maléfique: Cora je crois que vous devriez en parler en privé!

Cora: Je crois que tu as raison.

Peter: Non mais moi je voulais entendre!

Mr Gold: Se ne sont pas t'es affaires.

* * *

 _Message privé de Cora et Regina:_

Regina: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire mère!

Cora: Euh… Comment te dire ça!

Regina: Dit le!

Cora: Ton père n'est pas réelement ton père!

Regina: Quoi? Mais alors qui est-ce?

Cora: Et bien c'est…

Regina: Accouché mère!

Cora: C'est Gold!

Regina: Au mon dieu!

Cora: Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas!?

Regina: Bien sur que je vous en veux. Vous venez de m'apprendre que celui qui ma élevé, n'est pas mon vrai pére. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse!

Cora: Je sais pas!

Regina: Il le sait au moins?

Cora: Je…Oui…Il le sait.

Regina: Vous contiez me le dire quand?

Cora: Je sais pas!

Regina: Je vais travailler!

* * *

 _Message de Cora et Rumple:_

: Alors, comment elle l'a prit?

Cora: Mal.

: Ne t'en fais pas ça va s'arranger.

Cora: Comment peux-tu en être sur.

: J'en suis sur.

Cora: T'en qu'on parle comme ça. Ton petit fils a crée un groupe, il vroudrait que tu t'y inscrive.

: Ça parle de quoi au juste?

Cora: De l'opération SwanQueen!

: Vous voulez mettre en couple Regina avec Emma Swan?

Cora: Oui. Tu va pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien quand on n'ai avec elles dans la même piéce?

: Si. Mais de la a crée un groupe pour les mettres ensemble.

Cora: Tu connais ta fille. Même si elle aime, elle est têtu.

: On sse demande de qui elle tient?!

Cora: On se voit chez Granny, toute à l'heure?

: Oui!

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur le mur de Regina:

Zelena: Qu'est-ce q'il c'est passé avec maman?

Regina: Elle m'a dit que mon pére n'était pas mon vra pére.

Zelena: Alors, c'est qui?

Regina: Rumple!

Zelena: Quoi?

Neal: Tu es donc ma demi-sœur!

Regina: Ouais!

Neal: Cool! J'ai une sœur.

Zelena: Il le sait?

: Oui je le sais ma chére!

Emma: Sa fait bizard!

Regina: Je veux bien vous croire Miss Swan.

Emma: Vous allez bien?

Regina: Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Emma: Ça vous fais bizard n'est-ce pas?

Regina: Oui!

Peter: J'ai un petit fils et maintenant j'ai une petite fille que j'adore.

Neal: Quoi?

Regina: Comment ça?

Peter: Gold est mon Fils.

Regina:…

Neal: Ok, d'accord, je vais aller chercher Henry.

Zelena: Je crois qu'on a perdu Regina.

Emma: Qu'est- ce qui te fais dire ça?

Zelena: Peut être parce qu'elle est évanouie par terre dans son bureau.

Emma: Elle va bien?

Zelena: Vous voyez que vous l'aimer!

Emma: C'est pas le moment, est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Zelena: Oui ne vous en faite pas.

Emma: Ok. Je vais retourné au travail avant de me faire engueler.

Regina: Très bon choix Miss Swan.

Peter: Tu vas mieux?

Regina: Oui. C'est juste que c'est trop en 1 journée.

Cora: Tu devrais te repaosé.

Zelena: Maman a raison reepose toi un peu! De toute façon tu as fini de travaillé.

Maléfique: Si tu veux parlé tu sais ou me trouvé.

Regina: Merci Mal!

Maléfique: Il n'y a pas de quoi!

* * *

{Quelques heures plus tard}

Dans le groupe SwanQueen.

Ruby: En quoi consite notre aide?

Henry: Il faut qu'on les rapproches! Et je sais que toi et Tink y arriverai!

Tink: Merci de ta confiance Henry.

Henry: Après il faudrai quelqu'un qui dissuade Robin et Chrochet de s'éloigner des mamans.

Charmant: Je me charge de Chrochet.

Neal: Moi aussi je vous aidrai David.

Cora: Moi et Zelena ont se charge de Robin.

Henry: Ok.

Belle: Nous on fait quoi?

Henry: Toi Belle, si tu veux bien, il faudrais que tu face voir les sentiments que 'ma à pour maman. Et toi Maléfique.

Maléfique: Je fais pareil avec ta mère. Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main ou deux.

Tink: Je t'aiderai!

Katherine: Moi aussi!

Henry: Ok. Comme ça c'est fait.

Snow: Nous on fait quoi?

Henry: Pour le moment, toi Gold et moi ont fait rien.

Snow: D'accord.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Je sais pas si vous allez me croire, mais il y a un truc qui se passe.

Regina: Je vous crois. Iy a un truc qui se prépare.

Emma: Sinon, vous aller mieux Miss Mills?

Regina: Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter.

Emma: Si vous voulez en parler je suis la.

Regina: Ne vous en faite Miss Swan.

Emma: Vous voulez manger un truc?

Regina: Serais-ce une nouvelle invitation?

Emma: Pourquoi pas!

Regina: Avec plaisir Emma!

Emma: Attender une minutes vous venez de m'appeler Emma!

Regina: C'est comme ça que vous vous appelez non.

Emma: Oui. Donc on arrête les Miss Swan.

Regina: Pas sur.

* * *

 _Groupe SwanQueen._

Granny: Je ne sais pas si ça vous aides mes Regina et Emma sont au Granny's.

Henry: Elles font quoi?

Granny: Elles boivent leur caffée.

Henry: Ok.

Tink: Henry. Je crois qu'on a un petit probléme du nom de Robin.

Ruby: Moi le mien se nomme Chrochet.

Henry: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Tink: On va dire que Robin, veut toujours reconquérir ta mère et qu'il est en direction du Granny's

Ruby: Pareil pour Chrochert!

Henry: Merci de m'avoir prévenu!

 _Message privé d'Henry, Cora et Zelena:_

Henry:Zelena, Nana, il faut que vous arrêtiez Robin, il va au Granny's et maman et 'ma y sont toute les deux.

Zelena: On s'en charge ne t'en fais pas.

Cora: Prévient ton grand pére.

Henry: Ouais.

 _Message privé d'Henry et Charmant:_

Henry: Grand pére, il faut que tu arrête Killian, il va au Granny's sauf que 'ma et maman y sont toute les deux, j'ai déjà envoyé Cora et Zelena pour s'occupé de Robin.

Charmant: Ok pas de probléme j'y vais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Dites moi si je continue!

Normalement j'essayerai de posté rapidement!


	2. Chapter 2

{Quelque heures plus tard}

Snow a écrit sur le mur de Regina.

Snow: Regina est-ce que tu voudrais dîner avec ta famille chez nous.

Zelena: Désoler Snow mais je suis déjà prise désoler!

Cora: Moi aussi je vais dîner avec Rumple.

Regina: Je ne sais pas trop Snow.

Snow: Il n'y aura que nous. Toi, moi, David, Emma et Henry.

Zelena: On dirait une vraie petite famille.

Emma: Ce n'est pas totalement vrai.

Regina: Emma n'a pas tort. Et puis tu vas ou Zelena?

Zelena: Soirée avec Think et Ruby au Rabbit Hole!

Snow: Alors Regina.

Henry: Aller s'il te plaît maman!

Emma: Aller Regina ne me laisser pas seule avec mes parents. S'il te plaît!

David: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Emma?

Emma: Ce n'est pas méchant. Mais quand on ait avec vous, on se sent un peu de trop!

Regina: Emma n'a pas tort!

Cora: Et ce n'est pas nouveau!

Snow: Oui bon bref. Alors Regina?

Regina: Ok pas de problème.

Henry: Trop cool!

* * *

Groupe SwanQueen.

Cora: Est ce que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué Qu'elles s'appeler par leur prénom et qu'elles se tutoyer?

Henry: Non, mais on en serra plus au dîner.

Snow: Est-ce vrai que vous deux avez un rendez-vous?

Zelena: Pour ma part oui!

Cora: Moi aussi.

Snow: La prochaine fois vous serez obligé de venir.

Henry: Et faisons en sorte que les mamans soient ensemble à se moment-là.

Zelena: Henry à raissons. Pendant votre repas faite en sorte de les laisser ensemble un bout de temps, de bien les placer à table. Et vous nous raconterez comment c'est passer le repas demain.

Snow: Pas de probléme. Je vais aller faire les cours!

* * *

 _Message privé de Regina et Emma:_

Regina: Je ne le sens pas ce dîner.

Emma: Au moins tu ne seras pas seul.

Regina: C'est vrai!

Emma: Si tu veux je peux venir te chercher je finis ma garde bientôt.

Regina: Eh bien se serait avec plaisir Shérif.

Emma: Alors je viendrai te chercher Majesté.

* * *

{Le lendemain matin}

Henry: Je crois que notre plan de les rapprocher fonctionne.

Zelena: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Henry: Hier maman et 'ma sont arrivées en même temps!

Zelena: Et.

Henry: Elles m'ont dit que 'ma était partie chercher maman pour l'amener au dîner.

Ruby: Que c'est il pas minion tout ça!

Tink: Ouais, mais je veux pas casser l'ambiance guimauve, mais on a encore deux Gros problèmes!

Cora: Qui se nomme Crochet et Robin!

Zelena: Comment on fait?

Cora: Le voleur tient beaucoup a ma fille.

Snow: Et pareil pour Crochet.

Henry: C'est à ce moment-là que je rentre en scène!

Ruby: Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre?

Henry: Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que mes mères ne sortent pas avec eux.

Maléfique: Style?

Henry: Pour maman c'est facile, elle m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec lui. Et 'ma, j'en suis plus que sur, ne veux pas d'un pirate, mais plutôt une certaine Reine brune qui est ma mère.

Cora: Tu es à l'affut de tout.

Henry: Hey ouaip!

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Salut Regina!

Regina: Salut Emma! Que me vaut l'honneur?

Emma: Vous invitez à déjeuner!

Regina: Encore.

Emma: Sauf si cela dérange!

Regina: Non. Ce serait avec plaisir Miss Swan!

Emma: Je viens vous chercher dans ce cas! À toute suite.

Cora et Gold sont en couple.

Belle: Félicitations. Vous avez enfin votre fin heureuse!

Rumple: Merci Belle.

Perter: Bonheur mon fils.

Neal: Super, soyer heureux ensemble!

Zelena: Bonheur. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

Emma: Soyer heureux!

Snow: Vous le méritez tous les deux.

Cora: Merci Snow.

Granny: Toutes mes félicitations.

Maléfique: Féclicitations. Mais quelqu'un manque à l'appelle!

Zelena: Regina.

Emma: Euh…Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie!

Peter: Où est elle?

Emma: Avec moi et David.

Zelena: Attendez j'arrive.

Emma: Non il n'y a pas…

Snow: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

David: Rien, mis à part le fait que Zelena, a une fâcheuse tendance à apparaître par magie devant Emma. Et Regina commence à se réveiller.

Emma: Ne vous en fait pas elle va bien!

Zelena: Elle est repartie à la mairie.

Henry: Bonheur à vous deux. Maman va bien?

Regina: Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien! Bonheur à vous deux, vous le mériter!

Cora: Merci ma fille. Et c'est de cette union que tu es né.

Regina: Merci de me le rappeler!

* * *

{Dans l'après midi}

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Comment vas-tu?

Regina: Bien mieux merci!

Emma: C'est un peu trop un si peu de temps n'est-ce pas?

Regina: Oui je crois!

Emma: Vous voulez en parler?

Regina: Eh bien, c'est tout simple, on m'a dit que mon père n'était pas mon vrai père et en même temps que c'était Rumple. J'ai un demi-frère, un grand-père plus jeune que moi, qui plus est est un très bon ami. Mise a par ça tout va bien.

Emma: Je comprends. C'est sur que ça fait assez bizarre au début, mais tu vas t'y faire, certes avec un peu de temps. Mais avec de l'aide et de l'amour, tu y arriveras et puis tu n'es pas seul, Henry est là, je suis là.

Regina: Merci Emma, d'être là.

Emma: Je serai toujours là pour vous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Regina: moi est-ce que tu voudrais dîner avec moi ce soir?

Emma: Style en tête à tête? Comme un rendez-vous?

Regina: Oui. Sauf si ça vous dérange. Ce que je comprendrai!

Emma: Ce serait avec un plaisir Miss Mills.

Regina: Alors à ce soir. 19H30 chez moi.

Emma: Pas de problème Miss Mills.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Snow:_

Emma: Désoler de te prévenir seulement maintenant mais je ne pourrai pas dîner avec vous ce soir!

Snow: Pas de problème! Et où vas tu du coup?

Emma: J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

Snow: Emma, je sais que tu mens. Avec qui?

Emma: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce quelque chose est quelqu'un?

Snow: Car je suis ta mère jeune fille. Alors?

Emma: Et bien avec personne!

Snow: Emma! Sinon j'envoie ton père!

Emma: Je vais juste manger avec Regina. C'est tout!

Snow: Alors, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Emma: Parce que je crois…Enfin…Je pense que je suis entrain de tombée amoureuse!

Snow: De qui? De Regina? Quel est le problème?

Emma: Oui de Regina. Je ne sais pas, si elle, elle m'aime. Je sais c'est bête. Et en plus de ça c'était votre ennemie dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Snow: Comme tu dis, C'était notre ennemie, elle n'est plus comme ça. Dis-moi juste un truc, comment tu te sens quand tu es avec elle?

Emma: J'ai l'impression de revire. J'aime la voir sourire. J'aime être avec elle. J'ai l'impression que qand je suis avec elle, plus rien ne compte à part elle et moi.

Snow: Oh Emma, tu es amoureuse de Regina, tu es sa Seconde Chance.

Emma: Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?

Snow: J'essaye de te dire que c'est ton Véritable Amour!

Emma: Arrête avec sa Maman, j'aurais jamais du t'en parler. Je te laisse à demain.

* * *

Groupe SwanQueen.

Snow: J'ai une bonne nouvelle!

Cora: Et qu'elle est cette nouvelle?

Snow: Cela concerne nos enfants!

Henry: Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Snow: Je suis tellement exité.

Zelena: Parle!

Snow: C'est si beau.

Rumple: Snow on a compris maintenant parlé!

Snow: Très bien. Alors voilà Emma mange chez Regina.

Zelena: C'est juste pour ça!?

Snow: Non! Il y a ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Cora: Et que t'a-t-elle dit?

Snow: Elle ma dit qu'elle commencer à tomber amoureuse de Regina. Qu'elle a aussi l'impression de revire. Elle aime la voir sourire, être avec elle. Donc vous savez ce que ça veut dire?

Zelena: Euh... Perso je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles.

Henry: Elles sont le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre.

Snow: Exactement.

Rumple: On a perdu Cora!

Zelena: Quoi comment ça? Elle fait comme Regina!?

Rumple: Non, elle n'est pas tombé dans les pommes, mais elle saute partout dans la maison!

Zelena: Attends, il faut que tu la film Rumple. S'il te plaît !

Rumple: C'est déjà fait.

Henry: Elle est juste contente, pour l'une de ses filles.

Zelena: Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire par là Henry?

Henry: Je sais des choses sur toi, qui pourront intéresser Nana. J'dis ça j'dis rien!

Cora: Est bien qu'est-ce que tu sais Henry?

Henry: Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant.

Cora: Henry s'il te plaît.

Henry: Je vais vous laisser à vos affaires. À plus!

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Zelena:_

Zelena: Qu'est-ce que tu sais Henry.

Henry: Beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait que toi aussi tu es amoureuse. D'où ta sortis avec Tink et Ruby.

Zelena: Développe un peu.

Henry: Tu en pince pour une sorcière d'Oz, Glinda je crois.

Zelena: Comment le sais-tu?

Henry: Je le sais c'est tout. Mais tu peux être sûr que je ne le dirai pas, tant que tu ne mis force pas.

Zelena: Serais-ce des menaces?

Henry: Non une mise en garde.

* * *

 _Killian a écrit sur le mur d'Emma:_

Killian: Amour, est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir dans la soirée?

Emma: Non désoler. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Killian: Puis-je savoir ce que c'est. Pour me poser un lapin.

Emma: Je mange avec Regina.

Killian: Tu me poses un lapin, pour une Reine.

Regina: C'est vrai que comparé à un pirate...

Killian: Aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis voir.

Robin: On parle pas comme ça à une dame.

Killian: Retourne dans les bois! Je parle avec Emma là. Et pas avec une Reine de pacotie et un voleur.

Cora: Parler mieux de ma fille Crochet!

Killian: Sinon quoi? Vous allez marcher le coeur? Vous vous êtes ramollie Cora.

Zelena: Parle pas comme ça a ma mère.

Rumple: Parle pas comme ça a ma femme, a moins bien sur que tu veuilles un deuxième crochet.

Killian: Au mon Dieu je tremble.

David: Tu vas te calmer Crochet!

Killian: Le chevalier servant est arrivé. J'ai peur. Je veux parler avec Emma.

Emma: Tu m'as déjà tout dit.

Killian: Non. Pourquoi tu vas manger avec la Reine de pacotie.

Regina: Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la Reine de pacotie!

Killian: Est-ce que je vous ai blessé votre Majesté?

Regina: Non.

Emma: Je vais manger avec parce que je l'aime bien.

Killian: Mais amour tu es sous un sortilège!

Emma: Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

Killian: Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Amour.

Emma: T'es ivre Killian. Rentre chez toi!

Killian: Non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas?

Regina: Beaucoup de choses.

Killian: Retourné vous occupez de votre pommier.

Zelena: Tu vas redescendre Crochet!

Killian: Attention, la sorcière verte arrive.

Cora: Parle mieux à mes filles Killian, sinon il ne va t'arriver que du malheur.

Killian: Mon dieu comme j'ai peur. Retourne t'occuper de tes garces de filles ça sera déjà bien.

Cora: Parle pas comme ça de mes filles.

Emma: Crochet tu parles pas comme ça de Regina.

Killian: Pourquoi Amour?

Emma: De 1 c'est une Reine et toi tu n'es qu'un pirate. De 2 tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. De 3 tu serais déjà mort si elle était encore la "Méchante Reine" or elle ne l'est plus. De 4 tu tiens des propos envers toute sa famille, s'ils n'avaient pas changé tu serais déjà sans coeur, en train de brûler vivant, avec un deuxième crochet et ensuite tu serais mort. Donc tu vas aller en cllule de dégrisement et on en reparle demain quand tu auras désoulé. Papa tu te charges de lui.

David: Pas de problème. Où est-il?

Zelena: Devant...

Cora: La...

Regina: Bibliothèque de...

Rumple: Belle!

Snow: Une vraie petite famille.

Regina: Snow ce n'est pas le moment.

Snow: Ok! Pardon. Bon repas avec Emma.

Zelena: Bonne soirée sis'

Cora: Passer une bonne soirée les enfants.

David: Petite question? Comment vous avez su qu'il était devant la bibliothéque de Belle.

Emma: Parce qu'ils s'apprêter à le tuer.

David: Euh... Ok. Bonne soirée Emma.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Désoler pour le comportement de Killian.

Regina: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de sa faute. Et merci de m'avoir défendue Emma.

Emma: A votre servie votre Majesté. J'arrive bientôt chez vous.

Regina: Vous serez donc à l'heure. C'est une première.

Emma: ...

Regina: Je plaisante Miss Swan.

Emma: Il va falloir que l'on revoie votre sens de l'humour.

* * *

{Le lendemain matin}

Henry a écris sur le mur de Regina:

Henry: Alors comment c'est passé le repas avec 'ma.

Regina: Bien!

Henry: C'est tout?

Regina: On a discuté.

Emma: J'ai réussi à convaincre ta mère de regarder un Disney!

Zelena: Lequel?

Emma: Aller y deviner!

Cora: Alice au pays des merveilles?

Emma: Non.

Rumple: Peter Pan.

Emma: Nn plus.

Zelena: Cendrillon?

Emma: Non plus.

Snow: Me dit pas que tu lui as fait regarder Blanche-Neige.

Regina: Non. Et encore heureux.

David: Elles ont regardé La Belle et le Clochard!

Henry: Comment tu le sais?

David: Elle a fredonné la musique ce matin au boulot.

Neal: Attendez on parle bien de notre Emma là?

David: Bien sur. Pourquoi?

Regina: Ce que Neal essaye de dire est que vous auriez dû l'enregistrer.

Neal: Ouais c'est ça.

Emma: Oh ça va, c'est bon le frère et la soeur on finit de comploter là?

Neal: On t'aurait fexé Emma?

Emma: Non.

David: Qui vous dis que je ne l'ai pas enregistré!

Emma: Quoi t'as pas fais ça.

David a mis une vidéo en ligne.

Emma: T'as pas oser comme même?

Regina: Ça va c n'est rien.

Emma: Parle pour toi.

Cora: C'est toujours aussi bizarre quand vous vous tutoyez.

Snow: Très beau timbre de voix Emma.

Emma: Au mon Dieu.

Henry: Tu chantes bien 'ma.

Emma: Je crois que je vais aller travailler.

Regina: Pourquoi cela. Auriez-vous honte Miss Swan?

Emma: Quoi mais pas du tout. Je vais travailler à plus.

Regina: Je vais faire pareil.

* * *

Rumple a publié une vidéo en identifiant Zelena.

Regina: Au mon dieu Sis' tu chantes extrêmement bien.

Cora: Quel timbre de voix, j'adore.

Henry: C'est quand?

Rumple: Quand nous étions dans la Forêt Enchantée. Juste avant la malédiction.

Henry: Pourquoi ce chapitre n'est pas dans le livre?

Féé Bleu: Car j'ai faits en sorte que personne ne s'en souvienne. Pas même la "Méchante Reine".

Zelena: Comment as-tu eu cette vidéo Rumple?

Rumple: Grace à ma magie voyons.

Zelena: Tu vas me le payer.

Cora: Zelena, chérie, calme toi.

Regina: C'est vrai ce n'est pas si mal. Tu chantes juste.

Zelena: C'est facile à dire pour toi.

Regina: Comment ça?

Zelena: Rien laisse tomber.

* * *

Cora a publié une vidéo en identifiant Snow et David.

Emma: Je rêve ou vous aussi vous chantez?

Cora: Non, non, tu ne rêves pas!

Emma: J'adore. Ils chantent super bien.

Snow: Merci Emma chérie.

Henry: Attender, Rumple à mis une vidéo avec Zelena, et Cora une avec Snow et David. Est-ce que Maman aussi a chanté?

Emma: C'est vrai ça. Il manque Regina.

Cora: Nous n'avons rien sur Regina.

Henry: C'est dommage!

Zelena: Sérieusement vous voyez ma soeur chantée?

Emma: Ba quoi!

Zelena: Rien.

Snow: Vous êtes sur de rien avoir à ce sujet?

Cora: Sur.

Rumple: On n'a rien, pas même dans la boutique.

Henry: Et toi Nana, tu n'as pas chanté.

Cora: Non je ne crois pas.

* * *

{Durant l'après-midi}

Rumple a publié une vidéo et a identifié Crochet.

Emma: ...

Henry: Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez tout le monde sauf Maman?

Cora: Et ba si. Ta mère a dû le savoir!

Zelena: En parlant de Regina. Elle n'est plus connectée depuis ce matin.

Tink: Elle est certainement en réunion.

Killian: Je vais te tuer Rumple.

Rumple: Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu ne me fais pas peur. C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur.

Killian: On dirait des menaces.

Zelena: Oui je pense que ce sont des menaces.

Killian: Oh, regardé qui se pointe. On dirait une algue.

Cora: Je ne te premet pas de parler comme ça à ma fille.

Killian: Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire?

Rumple: Un nouveau crochet.

Zelena: Un oeil en moins.

Cora: Le capitain ne répond plus.

Ruby: Je crois qu'on a un tout petit problème.

Emma: Pourquoi je sens de la magie pas loin?

Tink: Long histoire Emma.

Ruby: Il faudrait que quelqu'un raplique en vitesse devant la bibliothèque.

Emma: Pourquoi?

Tink: Car ta Reine, va finir par tuerr le capitane.

Zelena: Au moins on sera débarassé du capitaine.

David: Oui mais ta soeur risque de finir en prison.

Emma: Non. Juste un oeil au beurre noir.

David: Comment ça?

Tink: Elle lui a mis un coup de poing.

Emma: Puis elle est retourné à la mairie je pense.

Regina: Faux je rentre chez moi.

Emma: Au excusez-moi votre Majesté.

* * *

Est-ce que je met un chapitre 3?

Sur ce a plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelena est devenue amie avec Glinda.

Emma: Glinda, comme dans la sorcière du sud?

Gilnda: Oui ma chère.

Emma: Vous n'étiez pas la pendant la seconde malédiction!

Zelena: Non, elle est arrivé en ville il y a une semaine.

Cora: Tu es bien renseigner ma fille dit donc.

Zelena: C'est normal c'est une amie.

Henry: Et où vis-tu?

Glinda: Chez Tink.

Regina: Donc tu connais Tink.

Tink: Bien sur qu'on se connaît. Je les rencontrais avant toi.

Glinda: Vous devez être la soeur de Zelena. Et l'ancienne "Méchante Reine".

Regina: Exactement. Ravi de vous rencontrer Glinda.

Emma: Juste question de sécurité. Il n'y a que vous qui êtes arrivé?

Zelena: Oui. Avec Ruby et Tink, on a regardé dans toute la forêt, il n'y a personne d'autre.

Emma: C'était juste question de sécurité.

* * *

Glinda est devenu amie avec Regina, Cora, Emma, Snow, Charmant, Henry et 45 autres personnes.

Zelena: Contente que tu es des amies.

Glinda: Ta famille est assez charmante.

Regina: Au s'il vous plaît éviter d'employer le mot "charmant" pour détailler la famille.

David: Pourquoi c'est un joli nom!

Emma: Pour toi, parce que c'est ton nom.

Snow: Là pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Emma.

Glinda: D'accord. Votre famille est assez spéciale.

Regina: Je vous l'accorde.

Cora: Il faudra vous y faire. Vous faites un peu parti de la famille.

Regina: Je suis d'accord avec mère. Vous êtes une amie de Zelena. Elle vous décrivait comme une soeur. Donc vous faites parties de la famille.

Henry: Youpi la famille s'agrandit!

Glinda: Je peux poser une question.

Zelena: Va y!

Glinda: Qu'ils sont les parents d'Henry?

Emma: Version long ou version courte?

Zelena: Courte, je lui expliquerai plus tard.

Emma: Je suis la mère d'Henry, ainsi que Regina. Et Neal est son père.

Glinda: D'accord.

* * *

 _Message privé de Zelena et Glinda:_

Glinda: J'ai pas trop compris l'histoire d'Henry. Emma et Regina sont ensemble?

Zelena: Emma est la mère biologique d'Henry. Regina la adopter. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question non elles ne sont pas ensemble. Mais il y a un groupe pour faire en sorte de les mettre ensemble.

Glinda: C'est malsain.

Zelena: Tu veux pas t'y inscrire?

Glinda: Je sais pas trop.

Zelena: Aller Glinda!

* * *

Glinda a rejoint le groupe SwanQueen.

Dorothée: Bienvenue a toi Glinda.

Henry: Qui est-ce qui ta décider?

Glinda: Ta tante.

Zelena: J'me suis dit une personne en plus ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Snow: Tu as bien fait! Sachant qu'elles sont toutes les deux têtues.

Cora: Quel est la suite du plan?

Henry: Il faudrait déjà savoir comment c'est passé leur repas.

Belle: Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Henry: Je sais que maman ne dira rien, mais 'ma pourrai peut être en parler.

Snow: Moi elle ne voudra rien me dire.

Henry: Ruby, tu pourrais le faire. Tu es son amie après tout.

Ruby: J'te promet rien. Mais je vais essayer.

Henry: Ok. Si t'en sais plus tu le dis.

Tink: Avec Mal on peut peux-être essayé de lui demandé.

Neal: Pas sur qu'elle t'en parle Tink. Pas pour t'offenser bien sur, mais tu répète tout et elle se méfie de toi.

Tink: Ba ta qu'à en parlé avec elle!

Henry: Bonne idée Tink. Papa tu veux bien?

Neal: Ouais, mais je promets rien du tout.

* * *

 _Message privé de Ruby et Emma:_

Ruby: Salut Em' ça va?

Emma: Ouais. Et toi?

Ruby: Oui. J'ai appris pour le dîner avec Regina. Comment c'était?

Emma: Super.

Ruby: C'est tout?

Emma: Tu veux savoir quoi?

Ruby: Je sais pas se que vous avez fait. Je veux tout savoir.

Emma: Est-ce que Snow t'a parlé récemment?

Ruby: Non pourquoi?

Emma: Pour rien.

Ruby: Em' tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.

Emma: Oui je sais!

Ruby: Alors dit moi.

Emma: J'aime Regina!

Ruby: Mais c'est super Emma. Maintenant raconte moi comment c'est passé votre repas!

Emma: D'accord.

Emma: Alors, au début on a pris l'apéritif. Ensuite on a mangé tout en discutant, on a rit, après j'ai réussi à la convaincre de regarder la Belle et le Clochard. On s'est mis sur son canapé. Pendant le film sa tête à reposer sur mon épaule. Ruby, si tu savais comme je l'aime.

Ruby: C'est si beau. Em' je peux te faire part de quelque chose?

Emma: Va y je t'écoute.

Ruby: Je pense qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Emma: Ruby tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

Ruby: Laisse-moi finir, Blondie.

Emma: Va y!

Ruby: Elle t'aime j'en suis sur. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas invité à dîner en plus de ça que toutes les deux. Elle n'aurait pas mis sa tête sur ton épaule. Tu réfléchis deux minutes s'il te plaît.

Emma: ...

Ruby: Est-ce que tu rêves d'elle?

Emma: Euh... Oui!

Ruby: Je pense que Snow a du te le dire. Mais vous devez être le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre Em'.

Emma: Je pense que tu as raison Rub'. Et sinon toi et Dorothée?

Ruby: On s'apprête à vivre ensemble.

Emma: C'est super cool pour vous deux!

Ruby: Oui. Bon Em' je vais te laisser je dois retourner travailler, sinon Granny va me tirer les oreilles.

Emma: Va y. À plus.

* * *

Groupe SwanQueen.

Ruby: J'ai des infos! J'ai des infos!

Dorothée: Ruby, veux-tu bien arrêter de sauter par tout s'il te plaît.

Ruby: Oh. Pardon mon amour.

Dorothée: C'est rien.

Henry: Alors Ruby?

Cora: Qu'a dit Emma?

Ruby: Tenais vous bien!

Zelena: Ruby, accouche!

Ruby: Très bien. Alors elles ont commencé par un apéritif. Ensuite elles ont mangé tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Zelena: Ensuite?

Ruby: Pendant le film, Regina a mis sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. Et je crois, qu'Emma l'aime vraiment. Mais elle a peur que les sentiments ne soient pas pareils du côté de notre Reine.

David: On a perdu Snow!

Rumple: On a aussi perdu Cora!

Glinda: Et Zelena!

Maléfique: Ainsi que Tink et Henry!

Neal: Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Regina...

Cora: Quoi.?

Neal: Euh... Ba... Elle ne sait plus ou elle en est.

Henry: Nana, ça signifie quoi? Toi qui la connaît.

Cora: Que c'est sur la bonne voit. Ta mère n'aurait pas mis sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, si elle n'avait même pas de sentiment pour elle.

* * *

 _Message privé de Regina et d'Emma:_

Emma: Salut Regina! Comment vas-tu?

Regina: Salut Emma! Bien et toi?

Emma: Bien. Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose.

Regina: Bien sur.

Emma: Tu voudrais faire une sortie avec moi?

Regina: Serait-ce un rendez-vous?

Emma: Je... Oui!

Regina: Avec plaisir Emma.

Emma: Je viendrai vous chercher ce soir et je vous emmène au restaurant et ensuite on ira voir un film.

Regina: Quel genre de film?

Emma: Love Actually!

Regina: D'accord. Mais comment on fait pour Henry?

Emma: On pourrait demandé à Neal!

Regina: Je vais lui demandé.Je te vois ce soir Emma.

Emma: Oui à ce soir!

* * *

 _Message privé de Neal et Regina:_

Regina: Salut Neal! Dis est-ce que tu peux garder Henry ce soir?

Neal: Oui bien sur! Mais pourquoi?

Regina: J'ai du travail à finir.

Neal: On sait aussi bien que c'est pas vrai.

Regina: Bon d'accord. Je sort.

Neal: Avec qui?

Regina: Emma!

Neal: Tu l'aimes bien avoue.

Regina: Je... Oui... Peut-être.

Neal: Tu es amoureuse d'Emma?!

Regina: ...

Neal: Au mon Dieu. Tu es amoureuse.

Regina: Oui!

Neal: Je te garde Henry ce soir!

Regina: Merci. T'es le meilleur.

* * *

Groupe SwanQueen.

Neal: Bonne Nouvelle.

Rumple: Qu'est-elle?

Neal: Je garde Henry ce soir...

Henry: Mais je devais être avec maman.

Cora: D'où la bonne nouvelle, je suppose.

Neal: Exactement!

Zelena: Qui a t'il derrière ça?

Neal: Et bien. Vous voulez savoir quoi?

Cora: Qu'est-ce que tu sais qu'on c'est pas?

Neal: Emma a invité Regina à sortir.

Henry: C'est pour ça que je vais dormir chez toi.

Neal: Exact.

Zelena: Tu sais autre chose!

Neal: Aussi!

Cora: Qu'est-ce?

Neal: Les sentiments de Regina, pour notre sauveur.

Snow: Et?

Neal: Elle aussi elle l'aime.

Henry: Youpi! Youpi! Youpi!

Tink: Et ba l'opération SwanQueen avance bien.

Henry: Oui!

* * *

{Le lendemain matin}

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Comment vas-tu?

Regina: Merveilleusement bien! Et toi?

Emma: Super bien.

Regina: Merci. Pour la soirée d'hier.

Emma: C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Regina: Pour moi aussi.

Emma: Tu sais quoi?

Regina: Non!

Emma: Je voudrai tellement revivre le baiser après le film.

Regina: Moi aussi.

Emma: Regina, je crois que ma mère et Ruby avaient raison.

Regina: À quel sujet?

Emma: Sur le fait que nous étions destinée. Le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre. 'Gina, Je T'Aime.

Regian: Moi aussi je t'aime Em'.

Emma: Tu fais quoi?

Regina: Rien, pourquoi?

Emma: Je viens chez toi.

Regina: D'accord. Je t'attend.

Emma: On ne dit rien au autre pour le moment!

Regina: D'accord avec toi.

Emma: À tout de suite.

* * *

 _Message privé de Neal et Regina:_

Neal: Alors comment était le repas avec notre sauveuse?

Regina: Bien!

Neal: Mais encore.

Regina: On a été au cinéma. Puis on est repartie.

Neal: C'est tout.

Regina: On a parlé, on a ris...

Neal: Il n'y a rien eu d'autre.

Regina: Mise à part un bisou sur la joue non.

Neal: D'accord.

* * *

Groupe SwanQueen.

Neal: Elles ont été au cinéma.

Cora: C'est tout ce que tu sais?

Neal: Il y a eu aussi eu un bisou sur la joue.

Zelena: C'est déjà pas mal je pense.

Tink: Venant de Regina. Oui! Et il ne sait rien passé d'autre?

Neal: Pas ce que je sache.

Henry: C'est déjà pas mal. Pour un début.

Cora: Oui! Prochaine étape?

Henry: Le baiser. Mais j'ai l'impression que pour ça on aura pas trop besoin de les aider.

Snow: Il faut juste leur faire ouvrir les yeux!

Henry: Oui! Bon je vais en cours, a plus tard.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: 'Gina, chérie, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un truc de louche qui se passer?

Regina: Oui pourquoi?

Emma: Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Regina: Et donc?

Emma: Notre fils a créé un groupe qui s'appelle SwanQueen. Où il y a ta mère, Gold, Zelena, Neal, Snow, David, Tink, Ruby et le plus étonnant Maléfique.

Regina: Attends Swan c'est pur ton nom et Queen pour mon titre non?

Emma: Je pense bien.

Regina: Emma, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?

Emma: Développe.

Regina: Depuis le début, ils essayent de nous mettre ensemble.

Emma: On avait pas trop besoin de leur aide.

Regina: Oui mais bon. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, ils me posaient tous des questions sur ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Emma: Pareil pour moi. Du coup on fait quoi?

Regina: On va faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils pensent que leur plan n'a pas fonctionné.

Emma: Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

Regina: On va commencer par ce disputer, un tout petit peu.

Emma: Mais tu sais qu j'en suis plus capable.

Regina: Imagine moi avec Robin.

Emma: Ouais, bon d'accord. Mais on ce verra comme même, hein?

Regina: Oui. Tu passeras à la mairie.

Emma: Ok. Quand commence le plan?

Regina: Tout de suite. Je t'aime.

Emma: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Groupe SwanQueen.

Ruby: On a un petit imprévu.

Henry: Qui Crochet ou Robin?

Ruby: Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Cora: Alors, quel es le problème?

Tink: Le problème, on va dire que depuis qu'elles sont dans le Granny's, elles ne font que de ce disputer.

Snow: À propos de quoi?

Ruby: Et bien, je dirais que c'est à propos de Robin et Crochet.

Tink: Regina vient de partir.

Ruby: Et elle est pas contente.

Zelena: Je vais aller la voir.

Cora: Je viens avec toi.

* * *

{Plus tard dans la matinée.}

Groupe SwanQueen.

Cora: Je crois que l'opération SwanQueen recommence à zéro.

Snow: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Cora: Disons que leur dispute n'était pas rien.

David: Je veux bien vous croire. Emma est arrivée au poste énervée. Et elle l'est toujours.

Zelena: Elle est toujours avec vous?

David: Non. Elle est partie faire un tour.

Snow: Et du côté de Regina?

Zelena: Et bien, elle est bien énervée. Elle nous a demandé de partir. Qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Cora: Je pense qu'il va falloir être avec nos filles. Quand elles risquent de se croiser.

Snow: Je pense que ce serrait bien.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Tu crois que ça a marché?

Regina: Oui. Par contre, il va falloir changer nos noms sur les messages.

Emma: C'est à dire?

Regina: Ma mère a une fâcheuse tendance à regarder à qui j'envoie des messages.

Emma: Et quel nom devrions nous mettre?

Regina: Les personnes avec qui ils ne veulent pas nous voir!

Emma: En gros, je change ton prénom en Killian?

Regina: Exactement. Et moi le tien en Robin!

Emma: Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps?

Regina: Ne t'en fais pas. On leur dira bien assez vite.

Emma: Je t'aime 'Gina!

Regina: Moi aussi Em'. On se voit au Granny's à midi pour la suite du plan.

Emma: Oui.

* * *

{Pendant l'après midi}

Groupe SwanQueen.

Snow: Je pense que ça va mal se finir cette histoire.

Henry: Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Cora: Elles se sont encore prise la tête.

Tink: Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour qu'elles s'engueulent dès qu'elles se voyent?

Zelena: Je pense savoir.

Ruby: On t'écoute Zelena.

Zelena: Et bien disons que j'ai aperçu que Regina envoyer des messages avec Robin.

Glinda: Aperçu. Tu veux dire que tu regardais plus tôt.

Zelena: Euh... Oui.

David: Attendez Regina envoie des messages à Robin?

Zelena: Oui pourquoi?

David: Parce qu'Emma envoie des messages à Crochet.

Henry: Il y a un truc illogique dans cette histoire.

Cora: Tout à fait d'accord avec Henry. Emma ne veut rien avoir à faire avec Crochet.

Snow: Comme Regina ne veut plus rein entendre à propos de Robin.

Neal: Elles nous cachent quelque chose.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: Tu me manques!

Regina: Toi aussi!

Emma: On fait quoi maintenant?

Regina: Tu vas mettre sur ton profil que tu es en couple.

Emma: Avec qui?

Regina: Tu identifies personne.

Emma: Quel est le but? Moi je voudrais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'aime!

Regina: C'est le moment de leur dire. Ils vont tous te demander qui c'est. Une fois qu'ils ont fini tu leur diras qui c'est.

Emma: Tu es sérieuse? Je croyais que tu voulais que ça reste entre nous!

Regina: Oui. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que je me rendre compte que tu étais une sorte de drogue.

Emma: Comme pour moi. Regina Mills vous êtes ma drogue. Et je suis accro à vous.

Regina: Moi aussi je suis accro à vous Miss Swan.

Emma: Alors mettons fin à ce groupe une fois pour toute.

* * *

Emma est en couple.

Ruby: Qui c'est? Tu ne préviens même plus ta meilleure amie!

Snow: Qui est-ce?

David: Quel est son nom? Je vais aller le tuer.

Cora: Je pense que c'est pas nécessaire de le tuer David.

Henry: Nana à raisons, est-ce que je le connais?

Zelena: Il vient d'où?

Tink: Depuis combien de temps?

Belle: Quel âge a-t'il?

David: Il habite où?

Henry: 'Ma répond aux questions! Sltp!

Rumple: Me dit pas que vous sortez avec ce fichu pirate quand même?!

Killian: Non, je ne suis pas chanceux, ce n'est pas moi!

Zelena: Alors avec qui?

Emma: Je vais répondre au question est apprêt vous devrez deviner.

Regina: Vous aimez bien les devinettes Miss Swan.

Emma: Oui votre Majesté j'aime les devinettes je trouve ça drôle. Alors première question.

Henry: Qui est-ce?

Emma: Si je vous le dis ce ne sera plus une devinette.

Snow: On le connaît?

Emma: Oui.

Ruby: Est-ce qu'il est beau?

Emma: Même sexy.

Tink: Depuis combien de temps?

Emma: C'est récent.

David: Où il habite?

Emma: Pour quoi faire?

David: Pour aller le mettre en garde!

Emma: Cette personne n'a pas besoin d'une mise en garde.

Glinda: Je crois savoir. Est-ce que c'est une femme?

Emma: Oui.

Glinda: Je sais!

Zelena: Dis!

Glinda: Non je vous laisse chercher.

Emma: Chercher maintenant!

Zelena: Alors une femme que l'on connaît tous, la relation à commencer récemment, sexy. Glinda qui c'est?

Glinda: Je peux le dire?

Emma: Oui va y.

Glinda: Cette femme est avec Emma en ce moment. Leur relation a commencer résament. Je pense à une brune, avec un fort tempérament. Il existe même un groupe à leur nom. Est-ce ça?

Emma: Oui!

* * *

Emma est en couple avec Regina.

Henry: C'est super! Je suis si heureux!

Rumple: Oui, j'en suis témoin. Il saute dans toute la maison avec sa tante et ses grands-mères. Bonheur ma fille. Swan, si vous lui faite du mal. Vous aurez affaire à moi.

Cora: A moi aussi!

Zelena: Et moi.

Maléfique: Moi aussi! Regina a assez souffert. Donc si vous l'a faite souffrir vous aurez affaire à moi, Ursula, Cruella et Pan.

Tink: A moi aussi, Regina est mon amie donc fais gaffe à ton cul Swan, sinon tu auras à faire à moi et Catherine.

Emma: Je vous promets de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Je vous le promets sur ma propre tombe.

Snow: Soyer heureuse.

David: Vous formez un beau couple. Mais Regina, ne t'avise pas à lui faire du mal.

Emma: On va arrêter les menaces!

Ruby: Soyer heureuse.

Snow: Vous êtes le véritable amour l'une de l'autre. Votre amour est le plus puissant.

Zelena: Bonheur sis'.

Cora: Soyer heureux les enfants.

Regina: Je vous remercie. Et David, ne vous en fait pas, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

Emma: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Snow: Comme c'est mignon.

Regina: J'ai quand même une question. Pourquoi avait vous créé un groupe pour nous mettre ensemble.?

Cora: Car, vous étes aussi têtus l'une que l'autre.

Snow: Et pour fêté ça, on dîne tous ensemble ce soir, et c'est non négociable.

Emma; A vrai dire on avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir!

Zelena: Pas de détail s'il vous plaît!

Regina: On allait faire une sortie, c'est tout.

Cora: Ouais, ouais c'est ça.

Snow: Alors on reporte le repas au lendemain! Et c'est non négociable.

Emma: D'accord alors on fait ça demain midi!

Snow: Va pour demain midi! Et soyer pas en retard. Et Glinda tu viens aussi. Après tout tu fais partie de cette famille.

Glinda: Euh... Je sais vraiment pas trop.

Zelena: S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas entourer de couples. Je t'en supplie Glinda.

Glinda: Très bien!

Snow: Super.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Cora:_

Cora: Henry, tu te souviens que tu avais dit que tu savais quelque chose par rapport à ta tante.

Henry: Oui, pourquoi?

Cora: Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Glinda?

Henry: Je... Oui... Peut-être.

Cora: Henry qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Henry: Ba peut-être qu'elle est attirée par Glinda.

Cora: Mais c'est magnifique. Henry on reprend du service.

Henry: Comment ça?

Cora: Toi et moi on va mettre ta tante avec notre amie du sud.

Henry: Quel est ton plan?

Cora: Je n'en ai pas encore.

* * *

Emma et Regina vont vivre ensemble.

David: Quoi aussi tôt?

Snow: David! C'est super pour vous deux.

Emma: Merci maman, et ne t'inquiète pas papa. On viendra vous rendre visite.

Regina: Tu iras leur rendre visite.

David: Mais tu es trop jeune.

Emma: J'ai 30 ans papa.

Snow: Il va falloir t'y faire.

Regina: C'est pas comme si vous n'alliez plus la voir.

David: Mais c'est trop tôt!

Cora: David, ce sont le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre.

Zelena: Puis après il y aura le mariage, et les petits enfants.

Glinda: Zelena!

Cora: Ba Zelena n'a pas tort.

Snow: Elles peuvent avoir des enfants?

Rumple: Oui, grâce à leur magie.

Snow: Je crois que l'on a perdu mon mari!

Emma: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Snow: Je crois que tout n'est pas passé. Donc il s'est évanoui.

Cora: Par contre toi tu es toujours debout.

Snow: Moi ça me dérangera pas d'avoir des petits enfants. Au contraire.

Regina: Vous allez vous calmer. On est ensemble depuis pas très longtemps. Les enfants et le mariage ne sont pas au programme.

Emma: Oui. Pour le moment on veut juste profiter l'une de l'autre.

Zelena: Stop je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

Cora: Fait pas ta prude ma petite Zelena.

Zelena: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire mère?

Cora: Au rien de bien important.

Zelena: Henry te la dit?

Regna: Dit quoi?

Zelena: Rien.

Regina: Mère?!

Cora: Attends j'arrive.

Glinda: De quoi parle ta mère?

Zelena: Rien. Juste un truc que seul Henry savait. Mais maintenant mère le sait.

Regina: C'est pour ça?

Zelena: Oui c'est pour ça que mère a dit ça.

Regina: Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Cora: Non. Il n'y a mort d'femme.

Regina: Mère. Cela n'est pas approprié.

Cora: Si on peut plus rigoler. Je m'en vais.

Zelena: Merci sis'.

Regina: Pas de quoi.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Emma et Regina:_

Emma: 'Gina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ta soeur?

Regina: Rien de spéciale.

Emma: 'Gina.

Regina: Bien. Zelena est amoureuse de Glinda. D'où sa venue ici.

Emma: D'accord c'est pour ça.

Regina: Oui c'est pour ça!

Emma: Ta soeur n'a rien dit à Glinda?

Regina: Non. Elle a peur.

Emma: C'est vrai que ça se comprend.

Regina: Comment ça?

Emma: J'avais peur de t'avouer mes sentiments.

Regina: Tout comme moi.

Emma: Je t'aime!

Regina: Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Salut. Dites-moi si vous voulez un chapitre 4. Et si vous avez des idées faites en part.

Sur ce à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

{Quelques jours plus tard}

Belle aime lire.

Emma: Sérieux belle!

Belle: Ba quoi?

Emma: Rien laisse tomber.

Belle: Ba non dit!

Emma: Je vais aller chez Granny's à plus.

Belle: Ouais ouais c'est ça! Tu vas plutôt rejoindre ta belle brune!

Emma: Ouais aussi. Aller salut Belle!

* * *

Cora regarde Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Regina: Vous êtes sérieuse mère!

Rumple: Très. J'en fais même les frais.

Zelena: Je nie tout lien de familliarité avec elle.

Regina: De même.

Emma: Quel est le problème?

Zelena: Laisse tombée Blondie!

Emma: Ouais.

* * *

Groupe SwanQueen.

Cora: Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Regina?

Neige: Non. Et pourquoi écrire sur ce groupe?

Rumple: Parce que si ta fille voit cette conversation, elle commence à s'inquiéter. Et elle va tête baisser dans le tas.

David: Il est une raison.

Zelena: Elle n'est pas avec Emma?

David: Non. Emma est occupée avec Pango!

Zelena: Vous voulez dire que ma soeur a disparu?

Neige: Je crois bien! Où est Henry? Je vous signale qu'il peut voir cette conversation!

Cora: Emma lui interdit d'être sur son portable hier. Du coup elle lui a pris!

Zelena: On peut être là maintenant. Avant que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'elle a disparu.

Glinda: Zelena a raison sur partir partir à sa recherche.

Neige: Allons y!

Rumple: Séparons nous!

David: Je vais avec Snow, sur ira chercher dans la forêt.

Rumple: Moi et Cora font sa crypte et les endroits qu'elle aime.

Zelena: Donc moi et Glinda ont ira voir Ruby et Granny pour leur demande voir si elles ont sentir son odeur pour la retrouver.

* * *

{2 heures plus tard}

Emma a écrit sur son mur:

Emma: Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Regina?

Cora: Euh non pour quoi?

Emma: J'essaye de la joindre depuis 1 heure et elle ne répond pas. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Neige: Ne t'en fait pas.

Emma: Mais on sait engueuler ... Et elle est partie ... Depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle. J'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise!

Neige: Pourquoi vous êtes vous engueuler?

Emma: Par rapport à Robin et Crochet.

Tink: Pourquoi?

Emma: Robin a commencé à parler avec Regina et je n'ai pas apprécié. Puis du coup j'ai voulu venger alors je suis en parler avec Crochet. Sauf que Killian croyait que j'été revenu pour lui. Et du coup Regina est partie grâce à sa magie.

Maléfique: Je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais lui faire du mal. Tu vas le regretter!

Emma: Calme toi! J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal!

Maléfique: Tu ne sais pas l'effort que Regina a fait pour t'avouer c'est le sentiment! C'est compliqué pour elle! Et toi tu trouves le moyen de tout gâcher. Mais tu ne mesures pas la chance qu'elle t'a donnée ...

Tink: Mal tu devrais te calmer.

Maléfique: Moi plus calme! Moi plus calme! Tink tu te rends compte tous les efforts que Regina a faits pour cette moins que rien.

Emma: Je ne suis pas une moins que rien. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir. Et je m'en veux tellement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je l'aime. Je tiens tellement à elle. Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Oui, j'ai fait la conne. Oui, je m'en veux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux. Je l'aime d'un amour éternel. C'est ma drogue. La première fois que je l'ai embrassé, j'ai tout de suite qu'elle me serait vitale. Elle est devenue mon tout, ma raison de battre, ma force. Et la seule a choisi que je refuse de dire que je vais le dire si c'est la seule façon que tu arrêtes de moi dire que j'ai fais des souffrir. Car je me fais souffrir en même temps. Ma mère a raison, elle est mon âme soeur, mon âme, mon oxygène, mon Véritable amour. Je m'en veux tellement. Je voudrais pouvoir m ' expliquer avec elle, lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Lui dire que je veux être avec elle pour toujours, je ferai tout pour elle. Si elle veut des enfants, je lui en ferai des milliers. Si elle veut se marier alors je l'épouserai. Mais si elle me veut quitter, alors je me battrais.

Neige: Oh Emma!

Zelena: C'est si beau!

Cora: Je sais qu'elle lira, et tu peux être sûre qu'elle t'aime Emma.

Tink: Tu vois Mal, je l'avais dit!

Maléfique: Merci j'ai compris Tink. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas de vouloir la protéger!

Tink: Non parce que je ferais pareil. Mais elle est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle même.

Henry: Ma, je sais qu'elle reviendra, elle t'aime, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse.

Emma: Je sais, mais j'ai faits la conne. Je m'en veux tellement.

Regina: Langage Swan!

Emma: Regina! Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Regina: Non Emma. Pas besoin.

Emma: Si. Dit moi que tu ne veux pas rompre?

Regina: Non!

Emma: Parce que sinon je me battrai. Attends quoi?

Regina: Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi.

Emma: Pourquoi? Je t'ai faits souffrir.

Regina: Non. Tu es juste jalouse. Tout comme moi.

Emma: Assistez. Tu veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas?

Regina: Non. Je t'aime. Si au bout d'une engueulade tu penses que je vais rompre alors la tu ne débarrasseras pas de moi d'abord aussi tôt.

Emma: Je ne comptais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Regina: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cora: C'est bien beau tout ça. Mais où étais-tu passer?

Zelena: On sait inquiéter pour toi! Tout le monde ta cherchait partout!

Emma: Attendez-vous de saviez qu'elle avait disparu?

Cora: Oui. Mais là n'est pas la question. Alors, où étais tu?

Regina: Dans un endroit! Chercher pas vous ne lisez pas!

Cora: Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur?

Regina: Je crois que j'avais bien compris!

Emma: Commentaire saviez-vous qu'elle avait disparu?

Cora: Elle contient manger avec moi.

Emma: Et vous?

Snow: Nous ne voulons pas que vous fonces tête baisser quand il s'agit de Regina ou d'Henry!

Regina: Je suis bien d'accord avec ta mère sur ce coup!

Zelena: Tu peux parler comme tu es exactement pareil qu'Emma.

David: Elles sont faites pour être ensemble.

Tink: Tout à fait d'accord avec David!

Regina: Bon vu que vous savez que je suis encore en vie. Je vais bosser moi. Je vous dis à plus.

Emma: Je vais faire de même. Je vais partir voir les dégâts à causer Pango.

David: Bon courage!

Cora: Je trouve qu'Emma a une mauvaise influence sur Regina!

* * *

Tink est devenue amie avec le Chapelier.

Maléfique: Étrange duo!

Regina: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Mal.

Tink: Qu'est-ce qu'il ya de mal à fréquenter Jefferson?

David: C'est le Chapelier FOU!

Jefferson: c'était avant!

Emma: Il m'a drogué. Essayer de me tuer ... et j'en passe.

Jefferson: Je m'en excuse Mademoiselle Swan.

Regina: Je pense qu'il a droit à une seconde chance!

Tink: Exactement. Je suis d'accord avec Regina.

Snow: Moi il me fait totalement flipper!

Regina: Tout comme toi quand tu parles avec tes animaux!

Emma: Assiste tu parle avec les animaux?

Zelena: Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de Blanche-Neige qu'on parle!

Emma: C'est choquant!

Cora: Un rien te choque aussi.

-Regina: De quoi parler vous mère?

Emma: Elle parle de rien!

Zelena: Faite par de votre savoir mère!

Emma: Il n'y a pas besoin. Et en plus c'est ma vie privée!

Regina: De quoi a tu honte?

Emma: De rien!

Cora: Quand elle était dans la forêt, j'ai fait une armée de "Zombie". Et notre Sauveuse a eu peur.

Regina: Mais ça je le sais déjà. Je pense que vous savez d'autre que nous ne savons pas Mère.

Cora: Peut être. Mais je préfére les garder pour plus tard sur jamais jamais.

Zelena: Oui, mais vous risquez d'oublier!

Regina: Crois moi elle n'oublie jamais rien.

* * *

 _Message privé de Cora et Zelena:_

Cora: Zelena tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire dire?

Zelena: Non! Pourquoi?

Cora: Zelena!

Zelena: Que voulez vous savoir mère?

Cora: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Glinda?

Zelena: Rien!

Cora: Zelena, tu sais que je suis au courant de tout ?!

Zelena: Oui je suis au courant! Alors pourquoi venir moi demander?

Cora: Pour être sûr! Alors?

Zelena: On sait juste embrasser hier soir!

Cora: Je le savais! Merci ma fille. On se voit au Granny's tout à l'heure avec ta soeur et notre sauveuse!

* * *

Regina a écrit sur son mur:

Regina: Est-ce que vous savez que ce qui arrive à ma mère?

Neige: Non pourquoi?

Rumple: Qui a t'il?

Regina: Elle saute partout dans la maison en disant qu'elle est heureuse de savoir que nous ne savons pas!

Emma: Ce n'est peut être rien.

Regina: Rien tu n'as jamais connu ma mère ça se voit!

Emma: Ba pourquoi?

Regina: Quand ma mère choisit quelque chose. La plupart du temps t'as envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je te assure!

Snow: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Regina.

Rumple: C'est vrai que par moment!

David: Mais tu sais de quoi il s'agit?

Regina: Non!

Tink: Avez-vous observé qu'une personne n'a toujours pas de commentaires!

Regina: Elle doit être occupé!

David: Faux. Je l'ai vu avec Glinda!

Regina: C'est bon je sais pourquoi mère est comme ça!

Emma: Partage ta trouvaille!

Regina: Pas le temps. Plus tard.

Emma: Regina! Sltp!

Snow: Laisse tombée elle est déconnecté Emma!

* * *

Emma a écrit sur son mur:

Emma: Plus jamais je rentre sans frapper!

Regina: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Emma: Plus jamais je rentre sans frapper!

Regina: Emma! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Rumple: On a perdu notre sauveuse!

Cora: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle devienne comme ça?

Regina: Je voudrai biens savoir. Snow, David vous savez quelque chose?

Snow: Euh... Et bien... Comment dire...

Emma: Plus jamais je rentre sans frapper!

Regina: Au mon Dieu!

Cora: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Regina: Pauvre Emma!

Zelena: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore?

Regina: Comment ça encore?

Zelena: Comme ça!

Regina: Range ta langue sis', si tu ne veux pas que je dise ce qui s'est passé à mère!

Zelena: Ok! J'ai rien dit!

Cora: De quoi?

Regina: Rien! Il faut que je trouve Emma!

Emma: Plus jamais je rentre sans frapper!

Rumple: C'est bon je crois que nous avons compris Emma!

Zelena: Et dire que c'est ma belle- sœur!

Regina: Zelena!

Zelena: C'est bon j'ai rien dit!

Henry: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec 'ma?

Regina: Tu es trop jeune Henry!

Cora: Sayer j'ai compris! Et ba dit donc!

Regina: Mère ça se passe de commentaire!

Cora: Ba quoi? J'aurai aimé voir le visage de Snow et David, mais surtout celui d'Emma.

Regina: Emma chérie, où est tu?

Emma: Devant chez toi!

Regina: Ok! Entre! J'arrive!

Henry: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

Cora: Une histoire de grand mon chéri.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Regina:_

Henry: Qu'est-ce que grand mère voulait dire par "histoire de grand"?

Regina: Et bien... Ce sont des choses pour des personnes plus âgées que toi...

Henry: Maman j'ai 15 ans!

Regina: Je sais que tu as 15 ans mon chéri, mais...

Henry: Maman, qu'est que grand mère voulait dire par "des histoires de grand"?

Regina: Si tu veux des réponses va demander à ta mère! Je suis pas prête pour ça moi!

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Emma:_

Henry: 'Ma, qu'est-ce que Nana voulait dire par " des histoires de grand!"?

Emma: Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à ta mère!

Henry: Je lui ai déjà demandé, mais elle m'a dit de te demander à toi. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas prête pour ça, enfin je crois.

Emma: Elle se fait pas chier ta mère. Et bien je pense que la personne la plus approprier pour te répondre c'est ta grand mère!

Henry: Ouais! Au fait je ne dors pas à la maison ce soir. Je vais dormir chez un ami!

Emma: Ta mère le sait?

Henry: Ouais! Ne t'inquiète pas! À demain.

* * *

 _Message privé d'Henry et Cora:_

Henry: Salut Nana! Quoi de neuf?

Cora: Salut chéri! Que veut dire "quoi de neuf"?

Henry: Quoi de neuf veut dire "qu'il a t'il de nouveau"!

Cora: D'accord! Sinon a part ça, tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

Henry: Que voulais tu dire par"des histoires de grand"? Les mamans n'ont pas voulu m'en parler!

Cora: Tu sais comment on fait les enfants?

Henry: Oui bien sûr! Quelque est le rapport avec ça?

Cora: Emma est arrivée à ce moment là!

Henry: C'est pour ça qu'elle a beugé?

Cora: Beugé?

Henry: Qu'elle répétait toujours la même chose!?

Cora: Oui, elle beugé en effet!

Henry: D'accord! Merci Nana. Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre mon ami.

Cora: Pas de problème. À plus tard Henry!

* * *

Snow a écrit sur son mur:

Snow: Un dîner de famille ce soir, ça vous dit?

Henry: Moi je peux pas! Je vais dîner chez un copain!

Emma: Qui veux tu inviter?

Snow: Bâ la famille. Cora, Rumple, Neal, Zelena, Glinda, Ruby, Dorothée, Granny, Belle et pour finir toi et Regina.

Cora: Nous n'avons rien de prévu ce soir, ce serait avec plaisir!

Granny: Moi je viendrai avec plaisir.

Ruby: Nous aussi!

Neal: Je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu ce soir! Alors je viendrais avec plaisir.

Zelena: Je viendrais avec plaisir.

Belle: Je ne pourrais pas venir! J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Snow: Glinda viendras-tu?

Glinda: Je ne sais pas trop.

Regina: Tu faid partie de la famille.

Glinda: Alors je viendrais avec plaisir.

Snow: Et vous les filles?

David: Ce serait bien si vous venez. Depuis que vous vivez ensemble, nous vous voyons de moins en moins.

Cora: C'est un peu normal, elles sont ensemble maintenant il faut si habituer!

David: Oui, mais Emma est tout de même notre fille, on aimerait bien la voir plus souvent!

Snow: LES voire plus souvent!

David: Oui! On aimerait vous voir plus. Si vous venez manger alors ce sera un bon début.

Emma: Nous viendrons alors!

Snow: Super.

Henry: Bon repas de famille!

* * *

{Le lendemain}

Henry a écrit sur son mur:

Henry: Alors comment c'est passé le dîner?

Snow: Le repas avait bien commencé!

Henry: Comment ça, ça avait bien commencé?

Cora: On a rencontré un petit problème. Rien de bien grave, mais bon!

Henry: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Emma: Cora a voulu jouer à Action ou Vériter.

Henry: C'est pour ça que grand mère dit que ça avait bien commencé?

Regina: Oui!

Henry: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Snow: Cora a eu la bonne idée de commencer à nous faire boire un peu avant de jouer. Donc quand on a commencé à faire le jeu, ils étaient déjà sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Henry: Il y a rien eu de grave?

Emma: Non! Enfin je crois pas! Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé!

Cora: Moi non plus.

Henry: Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de ce qui s'est passé?

Zelena: Non!

Regina: Personne ne s'en souvient à part moi, Snow et Glinda.

Cora: Comment ce fait il que vous vous en souvenez?

Regina: Je n'ai bu que 2 verres d'alcool comparer à vous! Quand à Snow elle n'a pas le droit de boire vu qu'elle est enceinte. Et Glinda na pas bu d'alcool.

Henry: Alors que s'est t'il passé?

Regina: Tu ne veux pas savoir Henry!

Emma: Regina chérie, dis moi que j'ai rien fait de stupide?

Regina: Au commencement tu as comme vérité, et, quand ma mère a dit que tu n'étais pas encore alors que tu as décidé de prendre action.

Emma: Qu'est ce que j'ai dis?

Regina: Mère t'a possés la question de si tu voulais te marier! Après après Snow a demandé si tu voulais avoir des enfants!

Emma: Et q'est-ce que j'ai répondu?

Regina: Tu as dit que si tu devais te marier c'était avec moi, ce qui ma rassurer, puis tu as dit quelque chose sur le fait que tu voulais me faire faire des enfants.

Emma: Il faut que j'arrête l'alcool.

Regina: Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Cora: Que s'est t'il passé d'autre?

Neige: Rien ne t'en fait pas!

Cora: Si tu le dit.

* * *

Salut tout le monde! j'espère que ça vous a plut. Si vous avez des idée pour une suite faite moi en part. Salut tout le monde.


End file.
